degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Leo Relationship
The relationship between Alli Bhandari and Leo developed in Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview During the summer before her senior year, Alli went on a trip to Paris. There, she met Leo, who retrieved her phone after it was stolen. Alli was instantly attracted to him, and they began a relationship over her trip, despite the fact that she didn't know him very well. As the trip came to an end, Alli met his grandparents, and Leo told her he didn't want a long distance relationship. However, he decided to transfer to TU University, so that they could still be together. In their last night in Paris, Alli received a text from Dallas, and Leo read it and got angry, thinking that she wanted another guy. He aggressively grabbed her arm, and later Alli mentioned that they broke up and she wanted out of Paris. However, Leo came to Toronto to be with Alli at the beginning of her senior year, and she decided to give him another chance. They began to run into problems when Alli expressed that she wanted to go to MIT, and when Leo began to feel like Alli thought he was stupid and incapable of controlling his future. He slapped her while he was upset, which caused Alli to break up with him again. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Leo successfully stops another man from stealing Alli's phone. They go back to a coffee shop that he works at, and he encourages Alli to not give up on Paris, but to learn the ropes of a different country. He reveals to Alli that if she needs a guide around Paris, then she can come back anytime to the coffee shop, which leaves her smiling. In My Own Worst Enemy, Alli goes to the coffee shop Leo works at to flirt with him, which Jenna teases Alli about being at the shop all day just to see him. Alli eventually asks him out herself, and he accepts. Leo and Alli go on their date, which Alli also hopes to use to help boost her grade since they would be visiting the area she gave her report on, but Leo thinks she was using him to do her homework. He leaves Alli on their date, and she tries to win him back. She tells him she liked him so much and she just wanted him to like her back. Leo forgives her and gives her a second chance. In About A Girl, Leo sends Alli flowers, as he and Alli are officially a couple. He invites her over to his house for dinner, but she decides to bring Jenna and Connor with her, so that they could double date. Leo is confused by this, but Alli lies, saying that Connor and Jenna were having relationship problems and she thought they should be around others. The dinner goes well until Connor interprets one of Leo's sentences about having sex in the park, and he claims that he never wants to have sex and that he and Jenna are here so that Alli and Leo wouldn't be having sex. Alli later apologizes to him, but Leo says that nothing could ruin their relationship, no matter how fast or slow they move. Leo speaks French to her, and they kiss. In Cannonball, Jenna is angry with Alli since she has been hanging out with Leo so much, leaving her alone with the freshmen after her break up with Connor. Alli wanted to make it up to Jenna, but at the same time, she did not want to cancel her date with Leo, therefore she asked Leo to set Jenna up on a double date with them. Leo agrees to set her up, but the double date does not go well since Leo's friend kept touching Jenna and making her feel uncomfortable. Alli is able to fix the situation by getting Connor to make up with Jenna. In Honey, Alli is sad since her Paris trip is coming to an end, which means she will have to leave Leo soon. Alli sees Leo at work and shares her worries about Adam, but also starts talking about a long-distance relationship. Leo thinks that Alli is saying that she doesn't want long distance, so he goes back to work to avoid talking to Alli. Alli later shows up unannounced at Leo's apartment, yelling at him about he wanted her to fight for him. The two begin making out and move to Leo's bed. They are seen laughing under the covers before Leo's grandparents come in. Alli awkwardly falls out of the bed as Leo looks uncomfortable introducing her. The conversation is awkward at first, but his grandparents seem to approve of Alli when she says they are in love, as they remind his grandparents of themselves. Leo reveals that he is transferring to Toronto University for her, and Alli is ecstatic. They leave for the school's dinner, but they show up late, which hurts Alli's grade. Alli announces to Jenna that Leo plans to move, and she comments that they are moving too quickly. Leo manages to convince Madame Cliquet not to deduct points from Alli's grade, and they kiss. Alli and Leo leave the dinner, and they put a lock together on a bridge that was seal their fate as a couple forever. However, Alli gets a text from Dallas saying, "Counting down the days until you get back. Call me." Leo takes the phone, sees the message, and assumes that Dallas is the reason why Alli wanted to break up. Leo grabs her wrist, hurting her, and Alli fights him, trying to get her phone back. Leo angrily walks away. On the bus ride home, Alli is crying, and Jenna notices that something is wrong with her arm. Alli reveals they broke up and blames herself, but Jenna tells her that it isn't an excuse. Alli can't wait to get out of Paris and away from Leo. In Young Forever, Alli gets a text from Leo and ignores it. In This Is How We Do It, Alli sticks up for Leo when Jenna insults him, calling him a good guy. Alli also mentions that she has a date that night, which turns out to be with Leo. The two are ecstatic to see each other, and Leo twirls her, before they begin to kiss. When Alli reveals to Jenna and Clare that her date was with Leo, they are upset, with Jenna calling him insane and that he can't be trusted. Alli and Leo are later at The Dot, and they try to figure out how they are going to make this work. Leo promises to not lose control again, and convinces Alli to stay with him, despite the fact that she needed to get back to school. In You Got Me, Alli is angry with Jenna since she disapproves of Alli dating Leo, but Clare resolves their fight and suggests to Alli to bring Leo to the school dance. Later, Leo is helping Alli with her homework, and she gives a book for when he starts university and tickets to the dance. He gets angry when Alli reveals she told her friends about when he hurt her, and he decides not to go the dance. However, Leo does turn up the dance and meets Dallas, who he recognizes from the text message he sent to Alli in Paris. Leo helps Dallas set up the sound system, which makes Alli happy. However, Alli's friends are still acting cold to Leo until he dances with both Clare and Jenna, and manages to pass the "friend test". In Who Do You Think You Are, Alli and Leo have a breakfast date planned, but Alli sullenly decides to cancel it to study for the SATs, even though her and Leo are in the honeymoon phase. When Alli tells Leo about the cancellation and that she wants to attend MIT, he gets upset since he just moved to Canada for her, and she would be moving to America. She tells him that MIT is her dream, but he responds that she told him that he was her dream. During studying, Alli considers going to TU instead of MIT, but she is unable to imagine life without MIT or Leo, and Clare tells her to figure out a way so that she has both. Alli approaches Leo at The Dot later about going to school in Boston, but he is still upset and begins to think that she doesn't think he is capable of taking control of his own life, as she had even started filling out college forms for him. Alli tries to get him to calm down, and Leo slaps her in the face. Alli quickly leaves after yelling at Leo that she never wants to see him again, effectively breaking up with him. Leo hits the wall angrily as she leaves. Trivia *Alli accidentally met Leo's grandparents. *Their first relationship lasted about half of the summer before Alli's senior year. *Alli has stated that she loves Leo in Honey after she met his grandparents. *They are the fifth abusive relationship in the series. The other four were Scott and Kathleen, Rick and Terri, Bobby and Fiona and Vince and Bianca. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) **Break Up: Honey '(1307) ***Reason: Alli got a text from Dallas and Leo read it. He got angry and abused Alli by grabbing her arm and hurting her. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'This Is How We Do It '(1309) **Break Up: 'Who Do You Think You Are '''(1313) ***Reason: Leo slapped Alli. Quotes *Leo: "Love isn't looking at each other, but in the same direction." (About A Girl) *Alli: "Leo is the only guy that I've loved that has loved me back... that doesn't have a kid." (Honey) *Alli: "All I know is that I can't get out of Paris soon enough." (Honey) *Alli: "I don't know that much about you, but my heart and feelings are telling me that this is right." (Honey) *Alli: "Leo, MIT is my dream." Leo: "You told me I was your dream." (Who Do You Think You Are''') Gallery 56gg.png 565fg.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0987.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0990.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 1015.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h17m41s190.jpg 534re.png Ee.png 87uids.png 89uit.png 565v.png Yv654.png 55tr5.png Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0997.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 1000.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0988.jpg 13x05 45.png 993683_653503541327010_1698060026_n.jpg 1003521_653503691326995_854054097_n.jpg 6556tr.png 56ytrdddz.png 65ytryy.png 89uiojc.png 8iouuiu.png hjhjh.png rtret.png 89uiov.png uyhuij.png Leo and Alli 13B.png degrassi13_june6_ss_0022.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0023.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0031.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0033.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0086.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0093.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0098.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0114.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0122.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0161.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0181.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0196.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0704.jpg uytuityu.png 8yuiu.png 89789uios.png 9uouiu.png 778yui.png 878uiod.png uiy.png Normal YGM027.jpg 1385327_685211541489543_160935556_n.jpg 1382427_685212854822745_1410639211_n.jpg 1378018_685212944822736_1720678364_n.jpg 1395375_685213154822715_1879413819_n.jpg 1377382_685213274822703_1455880087_n.jpg 1382107_685213311489366_903933812_n.jpg 1385195_685213374822693_110293026_n.jpg Uuuuggh.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts